When a nurse nurses the body of a treated person, the nurse not only must clean the body but also must deal with the dirty water produced after cleaning. In this case, the labor intensity of the nurses is relatively large. Cleaning device, taken as an equipment capable of not only cleaning the body but also pumping the dirty water produced after cleaning back into the cleaning device, can greatly reduce the labor intensity of the nurses.
A cleaning device generally comprises a clean water tank, a water pump, an outlet pipe, a cleaning head, a waste water pipe and a waste water tank. The cleaning head includes a clean water outlet and a waste water collection port. When the cleaning device is required in operation, the cleaning head is allowed to make contact with skin and the water pump is started; the clean water in the clean water tank is pumped into the outlet pipe by the water pump, subsequently flows into the cleaning head, and is sprayed out through the clean water outlet to clean the skin; the waste water produced in cleaning is discharged into the waste water pipe through the waste water collection port and subsequently pumped into the waste water tank; and hence the functions of cleaning the body and pumping the dirty water produced after cleaning back into the cleaning device can be achieved. When the cleaning process is to be interrupted temporarily, the cleaning head is taken away from the skin. At this point, the water pump still continues pumping water, and the clean water entering the outlet pipe directly flows out from the clean water outlet of the cleaning head.
Thus, when the cleaning process is interrupted temporarily, the clean water directly flows out from the clean water outlet of the cleaning head and does not function any way, which results in a substantial waste of clean water and is also inconvenient for the user. As for some cleaning devices, clean water outlets are additionally provided with outlet control switches. After the outlet control switch is switched off, the clean water will not flow out from the clean water outlet of the cleaning head, but the clean water entering the outlet pipe will be directly pumped into the waste water pipe and enter the waste water tank. With the structure, the problem of a substantial waste of clean water cannot be solved. Moreover, due to the limitation of volume, the cleaning device can only store a limited amount of clean water. Therefore, the waste of clean water must be avoided as much as possible.